The new Girl
by JuulChii
Summary: Kairi moved from New Jersey to Southpark. At school she found new friends, but also enimies. But later she finds out that she has more in commen with the boys then she know from herself. CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everybody! This is my first South__park fanfic. And my first story that I translated in English! I hope that you like it. And maybe you'll see some errors in this chapter. But English is not my first language. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't live in America. And especially not in New Jersey. And I don't own Southpark. _

_

* * *

_Kairi's Quest

_Kairi's POV._

'Hurry up, Kairi. Or you will be late for school!'

'Yeah mom, relax!'

Shit, I thought, while I put on my long, dark blue trousers. Why had this day to come? I looked quick around my room because I searched for my jacket. The red jacked laid on my bed. I tried to put it on, what never worked.

I growled. 'This goddamn thing!'

My mom walked into my room. She kneeled so that she was on my height, and closed the zipper.

'You must not curse like that, Kairi,' my mom said. 'The children in your old class didn't do that, right?'

'But they were all pussy's,' I said angry. I crossed my arms.

My mother looked at me. 'How can you say that? I think they are cute.'

'That's what you think.'

She sighed. Meanwhile she was ready with my jacked. I followed my mom downstairs. In the front of the door there stood many boxes. The most of them were empty. But they stood outside. My mom gave me my blue backpack. I was ready to go.

'Wait a minute, honey,' she said and she gave me 2 woolly things in my hand. I looked at it: it where hand mittens.

'What? Why must I wear these fucking things?!'

'Because it's very cold outside. You know we aren't in New Jersey anymore.'

I sighed. Jesus, why did we move in the first place? Angrily I caught my blue cap en put it on my brown, long pigtails and opened the door. It was really cold outside. I put my mittens on and looked outside. Everywhere I looked there was snow, even if it wasn't snowing. And all the houses looked the same, but with all different colors.

'And were the hell should I go?' I asked to my mother.

She also came outside, but she went straight back. She shouted from the window. 'You should go to the bus station. The bus will take you to South Park Elementary!'

'Yeah, I know that! But where is that?'

The brown haired woman looked outside. Then she pointed somewhere. 'Maybe that little boy goes the same way you must go!'

I looked to were she pointed, and I saw a boy, about my age. He had a red backpack, an orange jacked with a green hat. I followed him.

_So… That's how my first day went here in Southpark. Not that I expec__ted all of this. Not that I moved, missing all my friends, living in this stupid redneck town…_

_Maybe you'll understand that I'm pissed off now.  
By the way, my name is Kairi McCormick. I'm 9 years old. I lived in New Jersey and now in Southpark. In New Jersey, I was always different than the others. I had a big mouth and I liked other stuff. I had friends, but all the girls liked make-up, shopping, and looking good. I never wear make-up, and I dressed myself different. I always wear long, wide trousers, a red jacket and a cap. I do my hair in 2 pigtails. Always.  
My mom, Rachel, also has brown hair, just like me. But that's the only thing we have in common. I have blue eyes and she has brown. When I was little, I only lived with my mother. I have never seen my father. My mother never talks about him. She says that she forgot about him. But you can't forget your husband! Or were they never married?_

_But enough of this, I was following a boy…_

The boy didn't look behind him and he just walked straight ahead. I stayed a few feet behind him. At the same time I checked the neighborhood. Further down I saw no houses, but there was a bog pile with a singe on it. I saw three boys. The boy I followed knew them, because he ran towards them.

I hesitated. Were they nice? Or are they fag, just like my old class. Well, I can only know it if I go to them. I coughed and I walked to the pile.

One of the boys saw me coming. He wore an orange parka that covered his whole face. The only things that i saw were his eyes. I saw that he was looking at me and I waved timidly. The other boy saw me too. He was fat, with a big head.

'Are you the new one?' he asked. The other boys, and the one I followed, looked at me.

'Euhm, yeah,' I said. The fat boy smiled. Not a nice smile, but a fake one. 'Where do you com from?' he asked.

'New Jersey,' I answered. There was a pause. The boys turned around and they talked further. Uncomfortable I looked around. When did the bus come? Suddenly the boy with the orange parka stands in front of me. I startled.

'Hi,' he said.

Even if I didn't saw his face, I saw in his eyes that he was kind to me. So I smiled and said: 'Hey.'

'Do you like it here? I heard that you come from far away.'

'It's okay, but it is really cold here.' I tried to make myself warm by rubbing my hands. He laughed.

'Ey, Kenny! Come here. Let that pitiful girl stand there alone,' shouted the fat boy.

'But my name is -' Then I stopped, when I heard what that boy just said. My smile changed in an angry face. I looked furious at him, en and I walked to him. How dare he, calling me poor? Did he even know who I was? But he'll see. I'll show him something.

'How did you call me?' I said angrily to him. We were standing face to face now. His friends looked at me. Maybe they were shocked 'cause of my reaction. That's what the kids in my class did.

'You heard me, pitifully girl?' He went on.

'Look, boy. If you don't shut your goddamn mouth…' I started, but then I saw a yellow bus coming. Finally, I thought. But the boy went on.

'Shut your fucking mouth!'

Then I paused. I looked at the fat-ass, whose face was turning red. Did he just scold me…?

'Come on, Cartman. Just let her', said the boy with the green hat.

'And I don't want anything from a Jew!' he shouted. A boy with a blue hat and a red poof ball hat was standing by.

'Jesus, Cartman. Can you never stop?'

'BE QUIET!!'

'What the -.' The bus was standing in front of us and a dirty woman with big eyes looked angrily.

'But Miss Crabtree, he…'

'BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN!'

She didn't have to say that again. We ran inside. The bus was full with children, who were all chatting en laughing. The only place what wasn't occupied was next to a boy with blond hair. I sat next to him.

'Hi,' I said, half angry, half happy. The boy startled en looked at me

'H-hello, I've never seen you around,' he said. I almost laughed, because he talked so funny. He looked at me if I was going to kill him in a minute.

'No, that's right. I'm new here. My name is Kairi, what's yours?'

'Butters,' he answered.

I giggled. He bloomed and looked at the window again.

'Say Butters,' I said. He looked at me. 'Can you tell what those boys' names are?' I pointed at the boys' who were at the bus station.

'Euhm, that boy,' he pointed to a boy with a red poof ball hat. 'That's Stan. And that boy, who sits next to him, is Kyle. He's Jewish. And the boy with the orange jacket is Kenny. And his name is Eric.

'The fat-ass,' I finished. Butters shook his head.

'But everyone calls him Cartman, right?' I asked.

'Yes, that's true,' Butters said. 'But his first name is Eric. Everyone just calls him like that.'

I sighed and looked around. Stan and Kyle were chatting with each other. Cartman and Kenny were doing that too, but sometimes Kenny was looking angry en shouted something at Cartman. Then I saw from the corner off my eye that Butters was looking at me.

'What?' I said to him. Butters startled again.

'S-sorry. I just thought, you look older then us.'

'Really? How old are you?'

'Eight.'

'Ow, but I'm nine.' I was thinking for a minute, but then I laughed. 'That's because I did second grade again.'

'O-okay.'

The bus stopped. Everyone stepped out en walked into the huge school. "South Park Elementary" I read. With Butters, I walked into the school.

_Be continued ..._

_I hope you like it! Pleas review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hooray! Chapter 2__! This time it wasn't that hard to translate.  
__But next time the next chapter comes later, because now I'm working with my Dutch version. But I will work harder if you review; cause then I knows that people are reading my stories. _

* * *

Chapter 2

The school was huge. It was even bigger then my old school. The hallway was full with children; little kids from kindergarten, and older kids from six grades. Amongst the children, I followed Butters to our classroom. When we were by the door I read the words "Third Grade". By the front of the door, there was standing a teacher. He was old, like 40 years old, half bald and in his hands he had a doll what looked like a man with a big hat. He greeted everyone and then he saw me. He looked curious to me, but then he said: 'I think you're Kairi, right? Can you wait for me?'

I nodded. He walked in the classroom, shouted to the kids that they had to shut there mouth and then walked to me again.

'I'll present myself. My name is Mr. Garrison. And this is Mr Hat. Say hello to the new one.

Then he moved with his hands were the doll was in. 'It's nice to meet you, Kairi. I'm Mr. Hat. And welcome to our school.'

I looked astonishes to the hat. What was that supposed to mean? Must this thing cheer the kids up or something? Mr. Garrison opened the door en let me walk in. All the kids' eyes were looking at me. When Cartman saw me, he looked at the window straight away. That doesn't concern me, because I know him already. Then I looked at Kenny, who winked at me. I blushed.

'Okay, kids,' said Mr. Garrison. 'As you know, there is a new girl coming in your class. She came all from New Jersey. Say something about yourself.'

'Euhm, my name is Kairi McCormick. I'm nine years old. I life with my mom -'

'Alright. That's enough information,' the teacher said without letting me finish. 'Go and sit next to Butters. That's that douche bag over there.'

Butters waived his arms. I sit next to him. Mr. Garrison walked back to his desk and talked about the homework that everyone made. I had nothing to do, so I looked along with Butters. Then Kenny turned around and looked at me.

'Is you're surnaming really McCormick?' he whispered.

'Yeah, that's what I said,' I whispered back.

Kenny's eyes were big. I didn't understand that. What was wrong with my surname? But he turned around and listened to the teacher again.

Later that day was the lunch break. Most of the children went outside, and others stayed inside for lunch. I stayed in, because I think it was still fucking cold outside. I walked the canteen in. It was pretty crowed. I caught a plate, and walked to the cafeteria. The salesman was big, brown man with a cook bonnet on.

'Hello there, little girl. I've never seen you around,' he said. He had a low, kind voice.

'That's right. I'm new here. I'm Kairi.'

'Well that's a pretty name. My name is Chef. And I'm the chef here. You'll like it here, trust me.'

He placed the food on my plate. 'Thank you,' I said and I walked away. Now I must search for a place to sit. Further on I saw a couple of girls sitting on a table. Maybe they were from my class. I walked to them.

'Can I sit here?' I asked.

A girl with black hair and with a pink beret looked at me. 'Sure,' she said. I sighed happily, and I sat next to her. Later I found out that they were really kind girls. The one I sat next to is Wendy Testaburger. And the name of the other girls that I remembered were; Bebe, Anna, Red and Heidi.

After the break the lessons went on. It wasn't that interesting. Mr. Garrison talked about movies that I already know. And he talked much with Mr. Hat. The others thought it was normal. After a while the bell went, and everyone stormed out the class.

'And h-how was it?' Butters asked me when we were outside.

'It was nice,' I said. Butters looked happy. But I didn't really think it was that nice. I have a teacher with a something who calls himself one Mr. Hat. The chef was kind and the girls in my class too. But I found out that they curse just like me. But not all of them do that. Butters don't. Meanwhile he walked to the yellow bus. I was about to walk to him, but someone pulled me back. I jerked myself separately. It was Cartman.

'Why the hell did you do that for?' I said angrily. I didn't forgot what happened by the bus station.

'I heard that you have the same surname as Kenny,' he said. 'Did you make a joke?'

'No, I didn't,' I said. I looked at Kenny, who stands next to Cartman. 'Do you have the same name as me?'

Kenny nodded. 'My name is Kenny McCormick.'

'That's funny.'

'What's wrong, Cartman. Can't you fit your own hand mittens?' Kyle asked. Cartman tried to fit his mittens, what didn't work. Id looked like it was too small for him. I laughed, just like the others.

'Did your hands become thicker?' Stan said.

'Shut up, fag,' Cartman said. Suddenly I feel my own mittens fall from my hands. I picked them up. Wait a minute… what they are big. I looked to Cartman, who still doesn't fit them. Then I saw that his gloves where yellow too.

It looked like Kyle also understands it, because he laughed. 'Haha, you switched them!'

Cartman looked up. He snatched the mittens in my hands en give mines back. These one fits me perfect.

'You may have really big hands, if you don't fit these ones,' I said.

'Ey! Don't say I'm fat, I'm big boned!' Cartman said angry.

'You can't have big bones in your hands, it's just fat,' Kyle said.

'Shut your fucking mouth, stupid Jew!'

'Shut your own mouth, fat fuck!'

'Are they always like that?' I whispered to Kenny. He nodded. I chuckled.

'Don't laugh like that. This is your entire fault!' Cartman shouted to me.

'_My fault_? Why is it my fault?' I yelled back.

'Did you try to be funny, switching our hand mittens? Do you think you can impress us like that?'

'What the fuck are you talking about? I didn't switch them!'

'Hey! The bus is already here,' Stan said. 'Come quick, before it leaves.

He, Kyle and Kenny run to the bus. I and Cartman were still face to face. Jesus, I hate that boy. Who cares about hand mittens? I saw Butters waiving to me. I gave one angry look to Cartman en then I run to Butters.

Be continued…

_Was it good? Was it bad? Review please._


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, Chapter 3! Hooray!****  
****But this one is not my best chapter. Maybe you'll see lots of errors. That's 'cause I'm very hasty. I hope you can read it. **

******And please, if you read it, push the Submit Review button. I will appreciate that. **

* * *

I stormed my house in and smashed the door

I stormed my house in and smashed the door. Quickly I did my mittens of. _Cross, his hands were in here._ I threw my backpack on the groundand tried to take off my coat and I sat on the couch. My mom, who was sitting next to me and slept, waked up and looked tired to me.

'Hi dear. How are you? How was your first day of school?'

'It sucked,' I said. I looked at the TV, what was still on. But then I saw naked people on the screen. Rapidly I caught the remote control and the TV went of. 'Mom! What were you looking at?'

'What?' said my mom slowly. She yawned. 'But why you came in so angrily? Aren't there nice children in your class?'

'No. Well, some people are nice. But someone isn't. That fat-ass Cartman.'

'Cartman?' my mom asked. 'Do you mean Eric Cartman?'

'Y-yeah.' I looked surprised. 'How do you know him?'

My mom though for a minute. Then she ran upstairs. I sighted and I also walked upstairs. 'But mom, from were do you know him? I've never seen him before. And what are you doing anyway?'

I looked in here bedroom. She searched in here closet. 'Honey, your mother is looking for something. I'll tell you everything later, OK?'

'But-' I tried, but I knew that she wouldn't say anything, so I walked in to my room. I looked outside, to the snow what will lie there for ever. How did my mother know what the fat-ass name was? Does that mean that I also know him? From a long time ago? I tried to remember, but nothing popped out. I looked to the house that was right next to us. I peep at the window; maybe I'll see my neighbours. Then I saw something in the room. I looked better, and I saw that it was a boy. He turned around, and we stared eye to eye.

It was Kyle.

Mindless I kept staring. Did he live next to me? Kyle looked also curious to me. A few seconds we did nothing, but then I slowly waved to him. He waved back. He looked aside; maybe someone came in his room. I saw a little boy next to Kyle. He was a Canadian; I saw that 'cause of his head. Was that his brother?

'Kairi! I found it!'

I turned around, and then I looked to Kyle again. I jested I had to leave, and he nodded. I walked to my mom, who had a letter in her hands. She gave it to me. There was an address on it. 'Mom, what is this?'

'Here lives that little friend of yours, Kairi,' she replied.

'He isn't my friend! He's just a classmate,' I protest. 'But why do you have his address?'

'There lives a very good friend of my. We haven't spoken each other for years. I forgot that she lived here in South Park. Maybe you know him when you were little. Come, we will go to them right away.'

A little while later my mom rang at the green house doorbell. With an angry face and my hands crossed I looked straight ahead. Like I was really happy to come here. To _his _house! Why does my mom know so many bad people? Like the time when there was a big, scary man in there house. I scared to death, but my mom could only laugh. He was gone right away. I was asking who that was, and she answered that he was from here work. Did my mom work anyway? And why did that man came in the middle of the night? I saw that day money under her pillow…

The door went open, and a brown hared woman came outside. She looked with big eyes to my mother. 'R-Rachel?'

'Liane!' And the two female's hugged each other. I felt like I was going to throw up any minute. And it was getting worse.

'Who the hell is that, mom?'

I looked up, and I saw Cartman standing by the door. Then he saw me. 'What do you want?'

'Like if I want to be here,' I replied. 'Your mother knows my mother very well.'

The two female's stopped hugging. Liane looked at me. 'You must be Kairi. Well, you've been grown up! Come in, come in.'

Slowly I walked in the Cartman's house. A little kitty came directly to me. She purred around me. I stroke the kitten. Then Cartman get the cat away from me and gave me a don't-touch-my-kitty face. I stuck out my tongue.

'Mom, I don't want to be here,' I whispered. But she didn't listened. She kept talking with Liane. I pulled her trouser. 'Móóóm!' I squeaked.

'Honey, calm down. Your mother wants to talk with her friend. Go play with Eric.'

_I'm not an idiot,_ I thought. I looked at Cartman, who also nagged by his mother. 'Móóóm! I want her to leave!'

'Poopsikins, don't you see I'm busy? I'll come later to you.'

'But, móóóm!'

I stared at him. Did he just imitate me? The fat boy pulled his mothers trousers and he kept yelling. I scratch my head. This looked in fact very stupidly. Liane shook Cartman from herself. 'Eric, I'm talking with Rachel now. Go and gets some donuts. And give some to Kairi.'

'Sweet,' Cartman said. He walked into the kitchen. I walked behind him, 'cause it didn't had any sense to stay in the living room with my mother. Cartman caught a crutch and climbed on the dresser, what didn't go very smooth. I tried not to burst out of laugh. He opened the kitchen closet and pickets the box with donuts in it. He jumped on the floor and he ate a donut. Uncomfortable I looked around.

'So… Did you knew that our mother know each otter?' I broke the silence.

Cartman shook his head. 'I also know you since today, and I've never seen you.'

'But my mom said that we have seen each otter before, when we were very little.'

'But I don't remember you.' He took a second donut.

'Where is your father?' I ask.

'If you really want to know it, I don't have I real father,' Cartman said. 'My mother is in fact my father. But I don't want to search for my real mother.'

'Ah-hah,' I said slowly. But I still don't get it. Cartman took a third donut. His mouth was under the powder sugar. There broke a silence. Until Cartman gave me a donut. I thanked him and took a bite. It was nice, but also very sweet. 'Why are you acting nice?'

'Jesus, if you don't want one, just say it,' Cartman said.

'No, but it's just…,' I looked to the ground. He behaved different then in the morning. The whole day at school he looked with an angry to mew. But now he is really calm. Is it because his friends aren't around him? He isn't shy, defiantly not. No, it was something else.'

Cartman closed the box and climbed at the dresser again. 'I think that I can act normal here to you, 'cause I think we're going to seeing each otter a lot.'

'Why that?' I ask.

'If our mothers are best friends, they want to see each otter more and more.'

I didn't thought about that. Maybe they want to see each otter every day. Then I have to be here every day. Or worse, in our house! I really don't that!

'I don't want it either,' Cartman said, by seeing it in my face. 'But we have to.'

'Can I see your room?' I ask. Cartman looked weird to me, but he walked the door. We walked in the living room, where the two ladies where laughing.

'Kairi, come here please,' Liane said. I walked to her. The woman looked at me carefully. 'You really change since you were little. You look exact like your mother.'

I smiled. Is that good news or bad news? Liane went on; 'And you look a little bit like your father. By seeing your hair and nose.'

Wait, what did she say? 'D-did you know my father?'

My mom interrupts us. 'Kairi, go with Eric. He's waiting for you.'

I protested. I wanted to know more! But Liane gave no attention to me, so I walked with Cartman upstairs. 'What was that about?' he asks me.

'Your mother knew my dad,' I said, still not understanding.'

'Don't you know your father?' Cartman said. 'You're really pussy.'

'What did I told you. I'm not a pussy! And besides, you don't even know your own father, or mother… Whatever!' Cartman smirked. 'Fuck you,' I mumbled.

Cartman opened his bedroom door, and we walked in. The first thing that I saw was a big poster of Mel Gibson that was hanging on the wall. And on his door there was a poster of Terrance and Phillip. 'Do you like that show?' I pointed to the poster.

Cartman nodded. 'Duh, everyone likes that program. All of the boys in our class love it.'

'I also like the program,' I said. Cartman looked at me for a minute. And then he burst out off laugh. I looked angry. 'What? Is it so bad that a girl likes it?'

'No, no. Well uhm,' Cartman stopped laughing. 'I've never saw a girl what likes Terrance and Phillip. I rolled with my eyes. I went sitting on his bed.

'But you never met your father?' Cartman said.

I heard in his voice that he was serious, so I answered. 'No, I've never seen him.'

'Do you have your last name from your father or mother?'

'Father, my mothers' last name is Johnson.'

'Hmm,' Cartman walked side to side, thinking. 'That's very coincidental, 'cause you have the same name as Kenny?'

'You mean that boy with that orange parka?' Cartman nodded. 'You don't think I'm his family?'

'If that's true, then I think its very pity for you, because his family is poor you know.'

'You don't think its pity for me,' I said.

'You've got a point.'

I fell on his bed. This was the weirdest day ever. First was Cartman an asshole, but now he's acting normal. Will he behave like this forever?

'Don't think that I always will act like this,' Cartman said, as if he could read my mind.

'No, me neither.' I rolled so that I lied on my stomach. Then I felt something. I searched under his blanket, and I saw a fluffy frog. 'Is this yours?'

Shocked Cartman looked at me, and the frog. He crabbed it from my hand. 'Don't touch Clyde frog!'

'Wow, relax,' I said.

The door went open, and my mom stepped in. 'Honey, it's time to go home. Say bye bye to Eric. And she walked downstairs. I followed her. My mom and Liane hugged each otter and talked that they must see each otter soon.

Then Liane came to me. She shook my hand, kneeled and whispered in my ear; 'Try to remember who your father is. He isn't far away from here. You have seen him more than you think.' She winked her eye and pushed me to the front door. I turned around and I saw Cartman, still with his frog in his arms. With my mom we walked outside, in the fucking cold air. I was still thinking what Liane had said to me.

_Be continued_

**Please Review! :D**


End file.
